saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Vesper/SAOF Arena
Damien Vesper is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Background When experimenting with a portal, he accidentally got sucked into it, and was sent to Paradox's world. Playstyle As aforementioned in the quote, Vespers lacks combos and can only attack to deal a good amount of damage. His character system is the "Bomb Meter Thing", which changes the kind of bomb he uses in his attacks. While switching bomb types, he is vulnerable to all attacks. He has three kinds of bombs: Infernts, Fartbombs, and Ampits. Infernts, a combined word from inferno and infant, is a powerful incendiary grenade, but with a size that is like that of a bonfire's "baby". Fartbombs are toxic and extremely-foul smelling explosives that emit poisonous gas. Ampits, combining amps and armpits, release electric blasts within an area that is very small, much like that of an underarm. The meter gets reduced whenever he uses his bombs, and is filled whenever he doesn't use bombs. When the meter fully depletes, his next attack is doubled in damage. Moves that use the meter are in italics. Stats Movelist Base Level *(General) Vesper slashes in a random direction with his knives. *(Special) Bomb Switch: Switches bombs at the cost of 1/16 of the Bomb Meter Thing. *(Special) Shooty-shooty: Vesper fires his assault rifle. *(Special) Presents: Throws a bomb. Infernts cause Burn. Fartbombs cause Poison. Ampits cause Stun. *(Special) Go Away: Vesper fires his Go-Away-Gun. Rank 2: Bomber *(Special) Happy Birthday!: Throws four bombs. Infernts cause Burn. Fartbombs cause Poison. Ampits cause Stun. Can select up to three targets. Replaces Presents. *(Special) Blasty-Blasty: Vesper fires off all five rounds in his Go-Away-Gun. Can select up to five targets. Rank 3: Deadly Bomber *(General) Vesper slashes in a random direction with poison-tipped knives. Attacks do poison damage. Replaces normal attack. *(Special) MLG 360 No Scope: Spins and fires a high-caliber bullet with his assault rifle into an enemy's head. Deals 3x damage. Rank 4: Deadly Detonator *(Special) Merry Christmas!: Throw seven bombs. Infernts cause Burn. Fartbombs cause Poison. Ampits cause Stun. Can select up to seven targets. Replaces Happy Birthday! *(Special) Fun Shower: Vesper throws a shower of random explosives over his enemies. AOE skill. Rank 5: Explosive Pestilence *(Final) Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch: Throw a perfected hand grenade to deal 12x damage in a small AOE. Takes three turns to charge. Inflicts Blind on all enemies. *(Final) Literally My Favorite Thing: Vesper takes out a minigun with Roman candles as barrels and ignites them, firing countless pyrotechnic stars at his enemy. Battle Quotes "Ready for spam? Not the food, sorry." (When selected in Character Select) "Mountain Dew, check. Doritos, check. MLG sponsorship, working on it." (When selected in Character Select) "Oh this is going to be super fun, trust me." (Intro) "I hope you're okay with being spammed because that's all my character can do." (Intro) "This next one will be more fun." (When using Bomb Switch) "And for my next trick.." (When using Bomb Switch) "Happy Birthday!" (When using Happy Birthday) "OH BABY A TRIPLE!" (When using Happy Birthday) "Merry Christmas!" (When using Merry Christmas) "HO HO HO!" (When using Merry Christmas) "He's winding up the pitch, and there it goes!" (When using Presents) "Handle with care!" (When using Presents) "Away with you!" (When using Go Away) "This gun's name! (When using Go Away) "OH! OH! OOOOOOHHHHH! WHERE YOU AT!? WHERE YOU AT!?" (When using MLG 360 No Scope) "PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW" (When using Blasty-Blasty) "It's everyone's birthday!" (When using Fun Shower) "BEHOLD! THE HOLY HAND GRENADE OF ANTIOCH! O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that with it thou mayest blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy." (When using The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch) "This is literally my favorite thing. Roman...candle...MINIGUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" (When using Literally My Favorite Thing) "Seriously? Do you know how hard this is to clean?!" (When less than 50% health) "Excuse you. Your attacks offend me. I'm so triggered right now." (When less than 50% health) "Dang it man I thought we were cool." (Defeat) "How are YOU not dead?!" (Defeat) "Ayyy lmao." (Victory) "I fart in your general direction!" (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Hazardous Objects: Vesper wearing a hazmat suit. *Doom Trials: Vesper with a battle-scarred suit. *Halloween: Vesper dressed as a stereotypical mad scientist. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:PercyJacks